


The Right and the Wrong

by avidityfire, hpgirl713



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Insecure Sherlock, Language, M/M, Ongoing Omegle Roleplay, Perfect RP partner is perfect, Romance, Sherlock RP, Smut, Stag Night, perfect john, seriously, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidityfire/pseuds/avidityfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl713/pseuds/hpgirl713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock texts John the morning after the stag night, apologising for such an awful evening. Their casual conversation reveals a bit more than they had ever planned on confessing to each other. With the upcoming wedding, how will John and Sherlock proceed? RP with avidityfire. Rated M for language and smut (and super angst and fluff, like seriously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right and the Wrong

Okay, I'm super excited about this one. It's an Omegle rp I got into with avidityfire, and it has grown into something  _intense._ Seriously, angsty fluff (fluffy angst? Smutty angsty fluff?) everywhere. If I could marry this rp, I probably would. It's  _fantastic._ We're still in the middle of it, so I'll probably update every week, so there's enough time not to have giant gaps between updates. Since this is being published on Thursdays, we'll just go with that.

M for some super hot sex later on. Super hot. I was like  _damn._

I'm Sherlock, and avidityfire is my amazing, fantastic John.

Find it posted under avidityfire's account [[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1359340/chapters/2838793)]


End file.
